Bar
by Vic Pad's
Summary: Angela ainda tinha esperanças.


**Sinopse: **Angela ainda tinha esperanças.

**Nota: **Pra mim, a Angela merecia ganhar o Premio Nobel da Paz, por não ter cometido nenhum atentado contra a Brennan, de verdade. Spoiler do 5x16. Porque eu não acho que ela poderia ter ido para casa e só, depois daquela noite.

Enjoy!

**Bar**

Angela procurava o seu sobretudo. Brennan ligara e marcara com a amiga em um bar minutos antes, e a morena nem cogitara a possibilidade de recusar, porque visto sua perspectiva de noite, sair e beber um pouco com a sua melhor amiga não era tão mal assim. Mesmo que esta fosse Brennan e que ela suspeitasse que o motivo desta saída não fosse puramente diversão, como esperava de uma sexta-feira a noite.

Ao encontrar seu sobretudo preto, vestiu-o e dando uma olhada no seu cabelo, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

-x-

Quando chegou no bar, logo avistou a amiga sentada pedindo outro drink. Preocupada com a urgência que aquilo parecia ter para Brennan, correu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Brenn, o que houve? – Angela perguntou.

- Nada relevante, Angela. – Respondeu.

A artista quase ignorou Temperance e pediu uma bebida, a fim de ter uma noite de sexta divertida, mas lembrou que com Brennan, ela tinha que insistir, pelo bem da amiga. E talvez, depois que a cientista tirasse suas dúvidas comportamentais, as duas teriam uma noite possivelmente melhor do que a sua em seu apartamento.

- Brennan, por favor, só poupe-nos tempo, ok? Vamos logo resolver o seu problema e assim poderemos aproveitar uma noite de melhores amigas. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Poderíamos até... Flertar. – Angela piscou para um rapaz que a mirava do outro lado do bar e voltou-se para Temperance.

- Certo, queria, o que te chateia?

- Bem... O Booth declarou-se para mim.

Angela piscou duas vezes e abriu a boca.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ao ver a expressãode dúvida da amiga, ela riu. – Sabe Brennan, eu não vou comentar sobre o quão absurda você foi de negá-lo pelo simples fato...

- Espera, como você sabe que eu o neguei?

- Porque se o Booth se declarasse para mim, a esta hora eu estaria na cama dele, e nesse aspecto não somos tão diferentes assim.

- Não tenho certeza de que eu e o Booth teríamos relações sexuais hoje.

Na verdade, Angela estava um tanto cansada de tudo aquilo. E mais frustrada do que nunca. Ao que Booth expos os seus sentimentos que preferiu esconder durante anos de Brennan irracionalmente, a artista entendia que era um passo muito grande. Maior do que a perna da cientista, ela podia constatar. Mas eles teriam que dá-lo apesar de ambos terem inseguranças, e como o agente tinha pernas maiores, ele o deu. E ela não o acompanhou, como sempre. Porque nessas ocasiões, inconscientemente Brennan fazia questão de ser retardatária, apenas por puro egoísmo desencadeado pelo medo.

A cientista era uma mulher segura, como fazia questão de se qualificar, isso Angela não negaria. Tão segura que era guardada a sete chaves, amarrada. Ela havia criado uma barreira para o mundo, e isso a protegia de qualquer decepção. Brennan se escondia tanto, que se não fosse estritamente científica, morreria virgem. Porque aquela criatura vivia em celibato psicológico e Angela pemsava que ela poderia comprar um cinto de castidade para sua mente. Se não fosse por Booth. Porque o que aquele homem era capaz de suportar dava a certeza de que sua vaga no céu estava garantia. Se aquilo fosse mesmo amor, e por Deus era, aquele era o Willy Wonka. E ela duvidava que o Wonka suportasse tanto chocolate.

- Angela? – Brennan chamou-a.

- Sim, querida.

- Você acha que o fato de o Booth querer que nos envolvamamos romanticamente poderia atrapalhar a nossa... Parceiria? – Perguntou a cientista.

Amizade. Ela sabia que eles não eram apenas parceiros. A propria Brennan sabia. Melhores amigos talvez? Coloridos, não é assim que chamam? Com benefícios.

Ora, o único benefício que tinham era ela, o dele ser um santo.

- Céus! Envolver romanticamente? – Angela questionou, estava surpresa. – Brennan, o cara te ama! Vamos usar esse termo, ok? Amor. – Ela sibilou. – E não, eu não acho que o fato dele te amar irá atrapalhar a amizade de vocês, mas o fato dele admitir. – A morena respirou. – Porque você mesma deve ter deduzido que ele não te ama desde ontem.

- Na verdade, eu não utilizo a dedução como um métido válido, Ange. – Brennan disse e a amiga pôde jurar que ela estava brincando.

- Certo. Espera, você não está brincando, está? – Brennan estreitou os olhos, em uma careta de dúvida. – Foi o que eu pensei. Agora querida, vamos apenas... Beber, está certo? Curta sua fossa porque um cara lindo, com estruturas proporcionais, ombros largos, maxilar proeminente, que mataria e morreria por você, descobriu que a ama. – Ela ponderou. – E talvez, quando vocês forem para a cama, você possa tirar dúvidas comigo sobre qual _lingerie _usar.

**Reviews?**


End file.
